DOA Merge of two worlds
by ferpet
Summary: Two separate stories. Two separate missions. Two separate dimensions. Now merge into one. Twelve dragons will fly again. The reunion has begun. Rated M for gore. And Zack island. And situations Naruto finds himself in. And many other things.
1. Chapter 1

**D.O.A. Merge of two worlds.**

**Chapter 1. Setting the stage.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or DEAD OR ALIVE. They are properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Team Ninja r****espectively.**

* * *

**D.**estiny revealed.

**O.**rigins questioned.

**A.**nswers demanded.

* * *

$ %$#^%$&^%^%$%^$$%$U$$%$^&$%^#%%#%^#%^#%^#%^#

* * *

_Through my short life I was called many things: demon spawn, bastard child, jerk, moron, failure of a shinobi, threat to the world… But you know-I don't care. In the end we decide ourselves what we are and where our loyalties lie. _

_"__You should give up… on me giving up!__" _

_I don't care who I have to fight… If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him to death…_

_I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my __**nindō**__: my ninja way!_

_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Wandering sage._

* * *

_Those who betray their orders are trash. But those who betray their comrades are worse than trash!_

_ Kakashi Hatake. Hidden Leaf Jonin._

* * *

_I will put my life on the line if it means that I protect those who are dear to me. That means you will go no further!_

_ Minato Namikaze. Fourth Hokage._

* * *

_I want to end this cycle of hatred called shinobi's life. I don't want to see any more bloodshed. I had enough of it during wars. Writing books is more fun._

_ Jiraiya of the Sannin. Wandering sage._

* * *

_This village is my home. The villagers are my children. All of them are my family. _

_ Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third Hokage._

* * *

_Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals… but depending on what they choose as their goal they change… _

_ Hashirama Senju. The First Hokage._

* * *

_Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…_

_ The Sage of Six Paths. Used to be the member of the Hayabusa ninja clan._

* * *

$ %$#^%$&^%^%$%^$$%$U$$%$^&$%^#%%#%^#%^#%^#%^#

_Three years. I can't believe it has been three years already since that damn war. It feels like it was yesterday. The sounds of the battle, the cries of the wounded, the smell of the dead. All in all it was a nightmare came true but now…_

-Kakashi-sensei!

We now can hear a loud greeting of a certain knucklehead ninja named Naruto. Everyone knows about him, right? Just moments ago he greeted his old friend and sensei Kakashi who was writing his diary's entries.

The 4th Shinobu World War was really devastating. But in the end the Shinobi Alliance prevailed and developed into a new world order. It was a work of progress of course - there were still a lot of tensions between the Aliance members, but at least they were willing to negotiate.

As for our heroes- a lot of things have changed. Naruto, for example, was more mature. He has grown up both in height and in skill. His jutsu repertoire has increased, as well as hand-to-hand combat and sealing arts. Naruto was a sealing master now, worthy of his clan. As for genjutsu… Yeah, not his best… At that moment Naruto was dressed in his usual attire with a sage cloak, a big scroll strapped on his back and a protector with a sign "Sage" on his forehead. On his waist there was another protector with a leaf pattern.

Kakashi stayed mostly the same. The same lazy attitude, the same addiction to Icha-Icha… But at the same time he became stronger. His Sharigan improved to a point it could produce Susanoo for 15 minutes.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what is our objective? I still got things to do."-Naruto asked impatiently.

"Sigh, what kind of things, Naruto?"- Kakashi wondered. He could guess of course, but other members of their international team haven't arrived yet, so he had time to chat.

"Well, you do know that I'm an author now?"- A little pause and a slight grimace of pain. -" All right, all right, Kurama, we are authors now."

Oh, Kakashi knew all too well. After Jiraya's death his Icha-Icha books were continued by Naruto. For this work Naruto took a pseudo name Arashi Uzu. Let's just say that Kakashi was thrilled, Sakura and Tsunade were less than amused and Sasuke was indifferent. The funniest moment in the situation was that Naruto still hadn't gotten laid, but his books were still a success. A moment, which was still a mystery for those who knew. So, yeah, Kakashi knew all too well.

"So, if you want a new chapter soon, we should get to business as soon as possible."- Naruto continued his speech.

"Our objective is to retrieve a VIP from captivity. Before you ask-no, I don't know who it is, only that the VIP is important to the family of the Fire Daimio."-Kakashi answered.

_**POOF**_

"Kakashi-san, Naruto, bro, I'm sorry but Tsunade-sama ordered to send on this mission only you two. Some problems occurred in the Iron country again. So you are working alone."- Newly arrived Konohomaru reported. (Konohamaru isn't important for the further story so we move along)

Our two heroes sighed. Something was fishy.

After his report Konohomaru departed.

* * *

#%^^&%&$&$&%#^$&^%*&%*&%&%&%^$%&&%*&%

* * *

Kasumi was tired. Really, really tired. It was 2 weeks since the 5th Dead or Alive tournament. For two weeks she was searching the world for any clues about the M.I.S.T. program, about Rig, Donavan, but found nothing… As if they disappeared from the face of the earth. And it irritated her to no end. Those who know Kasumi personally will say that it's extremely difficult to piss Kasumi off. But if somebody will manage to accomplish this task… Well, ask Raidou.

It also didn't help that Mugen-Tenshin ninja hunters were still after her. Even after she patched things up with Hayate and Ayane, they were still coming by the order of her former ninja clan elders. Damn politics.

At that moment Kasumi was moving on the roofs of Tokyo to meet Ryu Hayabusa. He needed her help for some reason to deal with some Black Spider ninjas. To say that Kasumi was surprised was like stating the obvious. Ryu was called an ultimate ninja for a reason. There were no challenges he couldn't overcome, no enemies he couldn't defeat and no evil plan he couldn't foil. He was ultimate in every sense of this word.

Whatever reason Ryu Hayabusa had … it had to be important. So Kasumi sped up.

* * *

%^#^$&$&%%^&%^&$^&^$$^^&^&$$^^$&^^&#%%^#^#%T$#^#%#%^

* * *

Victor Donovan was grinning behind his mask. In front of him were files on six people. One of the described was a young blond male with whiskers (I don't need to tell who was described, I hope.)

"Are those people really so important to us? I know you said they are very powerful but why not just clone them?"- Donovan asked another person in the room. Said person was very imposing, scaring and felt like a completely twisted being. This was good for Donovan because he was completely twisted too.

"You already know the recent history of my world, Victor. The people in these files went through these events. They survived the worst battles you could ever imagine and came on top. Even if we clone them it won't give us much. The originals will always be stronger than the copy. No, we need to experiment on them directly in order to realize how to transplant their powers to Rig. This way is risky, of course, but at the same time it's the most rewarding one.

"I can see your point. But tell me, what is your personal gain in this, ninja?"- Donovan pressed for an answer.

"My, I thought you understood already. I wasn't called _**Snake Sannin**_ for nothing, Victor. I gain several bodies to transfer my soul into. I must say I'm quite interested in _**both**_ Dragon ninjas. It's ironic, really. They both accomplished so much during their lifetimes, but they don't know about each other since they live in different dimensions. I want to watch at their faces when they both figure out the common history of their clans."- Replied the ninja with long black hair and a snake-like appearance.

Both evil scientists smirked. Their plan was set in motion. Now they only had to wait for their pawns to arrive.

* * *

**And cut. The idea of crossover between Naruto and DEAD OR ALIVE series was bugging me since hospital. I hope it will transform into a good story but I need your help. Please review and leave your suggestions. I need to know whether this story is worth to be continued.**

**Ps. Cookies for those who will guess who is the VIP Naruto and Kakashi must rescue. A little tip. This character was briefly introduced at the very beginning of the Naruto series right before Zabuza Arc. The second tip is in the text.**


	2. We come with peace And a cat

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DEAD OR ALIVE series.**

**We come with peace… And a cat…**

* * *

**NARUTO**

Naruto and Kakashi have done many things in their lives. They took down Gato and his regime in the Wave country, survived the fight with Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. They lived through Suna-Oto invasion in Konoha, fought against Akatsuki, fought and won in The 4th Shinobi World War. They even faced the Ultimate Destroyer- the 10-tailed Jubi and the famous Uchiha Madara with the leader of Akatsuki Tobi/Obito at the same time, and lived to tell the tale. They were strong, insanely strong, and skilled, but they weren't suicidal enough to storm almost an impregnable fortress just to extract a cat. Yes, you've read it right. The VIP turned out to be a famous (infamous in shinobi ranks) cat of the Fire Daimio's wife named Tora.

Tora was hated with passion. First only by Konoha's ninjas, then after the War and Unification this tradition was picked by the whole shinobi population. Since the borders were opened, lots of ninjas were rotated between the villages to gain experience. That's why Tora became infamous in the whole word.

But still Tora was a stable flow of income thanks to Daimio's family and their antics. That's why his rescue was labeled as an S-rank mission.

To say that Naruto and Kakashi were not amused was an understatement. They were furious.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Of all people or creatures these nukenins could kidnap they chose Tora! Fucking Tora!"-Naruto ranted.

Kakashi could only sigh. Naruto's antics were expected. Hell, he felt like swearing and screaming himself. But he was the senior in the pair so he had to restrain himself.

"We have two options now. First-we go in, take the cat, go away. We can't sneak in because of the sensor seals. We can't create a diversion because of time restraints. So it's only an open combat. Pure and simple." – Kakashi mused.

"Not that simple, sensei. Look at the terrain. It's a real labyrinth. Many corners to ambush us, many higher grounds for enemy patrols and I'm ready to bet my left hand that there are a lot of traps there. Plus, those ninjas in spider outfits don't look like amatures."- Naruto continued.

"Our second option is just leave and report failure. I doubt that Tora worth the trouble of storming this stronghold. Besides others will understand-Tora is hated by many ninjas (correction-every ninja in ninja villages)." – Kakashi continued to muse.

"What about our reputation, and money from an S-rank mission?"- Naruto asked with a pained expression.

"That's why we stay and continue planning our assault."- Kakashi answered with a sigh. If they only knew what kind of adventure they were getting in they would turn away and never look back. Or maybe they would charge without thinking to meet their new adventurous, slightly crazy, full of hardships, but at the end rewarding destiny.

"What a drag!"- they both thought. A certain pineapple ninja in Konoha sneezed while running errands for his mother.

* * *

%%$ %#%^^%$^^%^^#%#$ $ %^&&&$%#$#!$ %#%#^$^#%^$^#%%$^%$^#

* * *

**D.O.A.**

Kasumi was waiting for Ryu Hayabusa near Muramasa shop. Suddenly she felt a surge of air behind her. She turned around and saw two figures. She tensed. These two were really familiar. And they've been hunting her for last two years. Hayate and Ayane. Her family. And though they patched things up during the last tournament she was still tense. Two years of running away couldn't be forgotten easily. Don't think wrong about Kasumi. She loved her family more than anything and really wanted to return to her village. Bur still she couldn't help but be tense.

It was an awkward silence. None of the ninjas knew what to say or how to express their feelings.

After a minute of doing nothing Ayane broke silence by muttering: "what the hell, I'm not some coward!", then rushing to Kasumi and embracing her in a bone-crushing hug, which was soon joined by Hayate. No words were needed-they just couldn't express everything.

They stood like that for quite some time until a soft cough could be heard.

"Ahem, I don't want to interrupt this beautiful family reunion but we've got work to do."-said no other than Ryu Hayabusa. And though his face was covered by mask everybody could swear he was grinning behind it.

* * *

!$ %#^$&^)_(*^(*&^$!# #$%&^*%$#$ %#$%^&*(*&^(%*$^#^&(%*#^^^*%*(%*&$

* * *

**NARUTO**

The plan Naruto and Kakashi had agreed on was rather simple. In simple words: Kakashi use Susanoo and grab attention of the enemy forces. Naruto sneak in and take Toar away from there. It didn't work.

When they reached the stronghold Kakashi's Sharigan wouldn't activate, so they had to utilize plan B-improvise this shit on the go. So they just stormed in, killing everyone who put on a fight, avoiding projectiles and jutsus aimed at them. As it was expected the place was a maze. It would have taken many hours for them to find their way without Naruto's shadow clones.

Currently they were preparing to storm the last room where Tora was held. Kakashi was wondering why his Sharigan didn't work. He couldn't see any chakra traces with it, like something blocked his eye. This was scaring him, as if something specially prepared this situation against him.

"Are you ready?"-he was asked by Naruto.

"As ready as I'll ever be"-Kakashi noted after 10 seconds of calm breathing. Then both ninjas ran into the room.

What they found inside was surreal, horrendous and almost impossible to comprehend. About 50 shinobi dressed in green ninja uniform with spider web patterns were lying on the ground, screaming from unimaginable pain. Their bodies were deforming, twisting in unnatural forms. Surrounded by a purple light they were turning into something. Whatever it was our heroes knew it wasn't good.

~! #$%^&*()_+_)*(&^%$# !#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*

_Now, Naruto-kun, my trap for you is complete. And Kakashi-kun, I hope you are not angry for messing with your Sharigan. Enjoy your new trials, my pawns._

~! #$%^&*()_+_)*(&^%$# !#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*

"D-did you hear that?"-Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah. I don't want to state the obvious, BUT IT'S A TRAP!"-Kakashi stated the obvious, unknowingly parodying a famous character from a famous movie franchise.

This little outburst lifted their mood a little which was good for them, because the bodies stopped their transformation.

All of them were disgusting, all of them were deformed and had demonic looks - enough said for the topic.

"**Fiends"**-Kurama snarled with hatred.

"Who?"-Naruto asked interested.

"**Later, kit, all you need to know right now is that it's imperative for us to kill them without any mercy. You thought Jubi was bad? The masters of these whelps are far worse. Believe it!"** - There was a pregnant pause. -** "Tell me I didn't say the last phrase, please."**

"Later, fur-head, we have to deal with these abominations first."-Naruto said with a smirk to a groaning Biju.

After the exchange both Naruto and Kakashi attacked the fiends.

(**MUSIC: DEAD OR ALIVE 5 OST-FALSE FATE**)

First, Kakashi charged his hand with lightning chakra. His hand, acting like a spear, thrust in the direction of the fiends. "Sandādātsu suiryoku" (1)-he mutters, unleashing his technique on his enemies, effectively killing several of the monsters. He then took two kunais in his hands, charged them with lightning and attacked his selected group of enemies again.

Naruto didn't think for a long time what to use. His main weapons those days were speed and seals. It was kind of bothersome to prepare seals in that situation, so he used his father prized jutsu- Hiraishin no Jutsu (2). With a yellow flash he disappeared from the fiends' view only to reappear behind them a millisecond later in a kneeling position, holding a tri-pronged kunai-blade down. The demons stood for a moment before falling on the ground all dead.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu o korosu" (3)-Naruto declared. He then looked for his sensei.

Kakashi stood among fiends' corpses, breathing heavily. For some reason this place drained his chakra. He was feeling it. They needed to get out. Fast.

(**MUSIC:Ends**)

"Naruto"-Kakashi said.-"We need to find Tora fast. I'm sick of this place. Search the room."

"Kage Bunshin" (4) - Naruto murmured with fingers bent in a cross shape. About 15 of his copies appeared.

Soon Tora was found in a cage in a hidden compartment, nearly asphyxiated from the lack of air. Kakashi's sharigan was bleeding for no apparent reason. Like he was overusing it.

"Naruto, we need to …"- Kakashi never finished that sentence because as he was saying these words a strange voice from before was heard.

&$$%^$^%##%$ %&*^%#%^%$^*^%&%^#$&(*&^&%&&*^&$^&*%&^%^&

_My, my, why are you leaving in such a hurry? After all, I'm not done with you._

$% #$!# #$ %#^$*&^(&*)_(+)+_+()*)(&*^(&*%$&%#^% %#^$^&%*^(&()*

Then there was a white light. And our heroes disappeared from the face of the Elemental nations only to return later, but that is a story for another time. For now their journey is unknown.

#$%^&*()_+*)(&^%$# %^&*()_+(*&^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()*&^%$#%^&*&

**D.O.A**

Ryu and his comrades were running across Tokyo rooftops. Their task was to investigate tears in space around the Tokyo. The tears themselves weren't so important, actually. They were a usual occurrence for a place where a highly powerful ninpo had has been cast. And considering his fights here it wasn't surprising.

What was surprising though was the interest the Black Spider Ninja clan had shown in them. When this clan was involved nothing good could happen. So Ryu needed information. Besides it was a good chance for him to reunite his friend's family with each other. They needed it.

Suddenly he stopped. His head was in pain. God was witness it hurt. Then Ryu started to see visions.

_He saw a great village, no a city, attacked by a giant fox, who had nine tails. For some reason Ryu knew the beast was under control. He then saw a man on a giant toad. He saw the man's sacrifice. How he and his wife sealed the great beast giving their lives for it. Into their own newborn son._

_He then saw the boy's life. All his hardships, all his pain and misery, his hard work of overcoming obstacles and challenges, gaining and loosing friends, comrades, family. He saw his determination, his passion, his will of fire which melted the heart of everyone even the very beast whose jailer the boy had become. He witnessed the boy breaking the curse of hatred his homeland was suffering from, unifying former enemies, and thus fulfilling an ancient prophecy and wishes of the boy's Godfather.  
_

_The visions shifted and now he was looking at the boy directly. Said person was about the same height as the Dragon ninja. He had sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and, the most memorable part, whiskers on his cheeks. _

_Ryu looked around. Behind Naruto stood Kyubi no Kitsune-the strongest biju. But his eyes were glass. Above them there were 12 dragons flying high in the blue sky. Both Ryu and Naruto were standing inside a whirlpool, which cracked with fire, lightning, water, wind and boulders. Ryu guessed they represented earth. He watched closely at the boy-no, young man, who proved to be a great warrior. Following his gut feeling he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said one single word._

Naruto.

Ryu Hayabusa rose with a jerk. It was surreal. The others gathered around him. Kasumi, voicing everybody's concern asked: "Master Hayabusa? What's wrong?"

"I…"-he was unable to answer because at that moment a white flash blinded them all. After their vision cleared they saw a strange sight. There stood two men surrounded by dead fiends and members of the Black Spider ninja clan. One was injured-there was blood flowing from his eye. He reminded a scarecrow with his grey hair. The other one was a person Ryu immediately recognized. Blonde, untamed hair, blue eyes, whiskers… It was Naruto. For some reason he had a cage with a freaked out cat inside.

They all stood there for several moments, glaring at each other until Naruto broke silence.

"Ehhh, we come with peace?"- He said warily. This phrase was followed by a "Meow" from the cat. Then Naruto fainted.

For the first time in his life Ryu Hayabusa showed a gesture which was totally out of his character-he face-palmed. Unfortunately for him it was not the last time.

!#$ ^&*(&*&#%$# ^&*(*&^%&$^%$ #%^&*(*&^&%^&*&%&^$%&*^&%%

**(1) Sandādātsu suiryoku-thunder dart thrust**

**(2) Hiraishin no Jutsu-flying thunder god technique**

**(3) Hiraishin no Jutsu o korosu-flying thunder god kill**

**(4) Kage Bunshin- shadow clone**

**I used Google to translate so sue me.**

#$ %$^%&*_)_)(*)&(^&%$ #$%^&*)(_(*(%&$%^#%^&*()_()*^%&$^%^$^%$^$^

**Well, that's it for now. Please review. If you have any questions-pm me.**


End file.
